


Дуня с дынями

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, XIX век, Юмор, пошлятина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Мечта Дунечки сбылась. Зато Аристарх не ожидал, что она возьмёт и оправдает фамилию.





	Дуня с дынями

В камине потрескивал огонь.

— Машенька, поправьте плед! — попросил Илья Петрович. — Ногам зябко!

Горничная вздохнула, но не осмелилась перечить хозяину, хотя знала, что замёрзнуть в кабинете невозможно. Жарко пылали дрова.

Мария подошла, присела и накрыла ноги Ильи Петровича.

— Эх, Машенька! — Илья Петрович пригорюнился. — Знаете, что я стал слабо видеть, а дотронуться до булочек не позволяете. Куда ж это годится-то?

— Не положено, Илья Петрович, простите! — Мария несколько раз моргнула, отчего тени от длинных ресниц легли на щёки. — Моему жениху не понравится…

— Да брось, Машенька! — Илья Петрович развёл руками. — Нет никакого жениха. И не было никогда! — Служанка, пойманная на вранье, густо покраснела. — О том, как ты регулярно держишь в руках пистолет Аристарха Ильича мне хорошо известно. Не серчай, но он мой сын! — Мария стыдливо опустила глаза. — Кстати, где он? Обед уж скоро!

— Так не поднимались ещё! В постельке нежится!

— Значит, ступай и разбуди! Всю ночь пистолет к кобуре примерять — это, конечно, хорошо! Я сам не прочь это делать на пару с тобой, Машенька, однако дело есть важное!

Мария ушла, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. После опёрлась о стену и перевела дыхание. Илья Петрович словно в воду глядел.

«Или кто-то выдал!» — догадалась Мария.

Намерения рушились как карточный домик. Илья Петрович мог всё испортить, но Аристарх Ильич, господский сынок, как назло, пистолет в кобуру прятал, но о предохранителе не забывал. Мария надеялась, что хотя бы раз оружие выстрелит, а в её семье все женщины выходили на редкость плодовитыми, с пышными булочками, которые так любил поглаживать Аристарх. Да что сынок! Даже папенька его таращился на место пониже спины!

Маша была отнюдь не урождённой дурочкой. Она не ждала, что в случае выстрела Аристарх Ильич поведёт её под венец, но Яблонские хорошо содержали незаконнорождённых отпрысков и их матерей. У самого Ильи Петровича их наверняка пятеро, но законным наследником был только Аристарх.

Мария загрустила. Сегодняшняя ночь с Аристархом ничем не отличалась от прошлых. Долгожданного выстрела не последовало.

— Ладно, невелика печаль! — Маша упёрла руки в бока. — Ха! Подумаешь! Вот у Огарева-то какой пистолет! Крупнокалиберный! Не то, что…

— Машенька, ты разбираешься в оружии?

Служанка вздрогнула. За раздумьями она не заметила, как подошёл выспавшийся Аристарх.

— Чуть-чуть! Доводилось полировать!

— Занятно! — Аристарх Ильич улыбнулся. — Никогда не понимал тягу к оружию, которое ни в какую кобуру не помещается. То ли дело моё!

— Прошу прощения, Аристарх Ильич, за возражение, но в большой кобуре маленькое оружие теряется!

Мария покраснела, надеясь, что Аристарх не поймёт намёк и они всё-таки ведут речь о разном оружии.

— Есть кобура, в которой побывало много разных пистолетов, но, Машенька, это хорошо, когда вложить больше некуда. Для моего верного оружия хотелось бы одну-единственную, не растянутую ничем! — Аристарх посмотрел на украшенный лепниной потолок и, подняв палец вверх, продолжил: — Подержанная дешёвая кобура хороша на время отсутствия ещё не созданной мастером!

«Каков нахал!» — решила Маша, не зная, что ответить на язвительную реплику Аристарха.

— Всё зависит от мастера! — она улыбнулась. — Порой подержанная кобура куда крепче и прекраснее той, в которой ещё никогда не бывало оружия! — Пришла очередь краснеть Аристарху. Он понял, на что намекала Мария.— Кстати, об оружии. Илья Петрович велели вас позвать!

Служанка сдавила смешок, увидев выражение лица Аристарха Ильича.

Мария знала причину, по которой он избегал встреч с отцом.

 

Илья Петрович в упор смотрел на сына.

«Весь в покойную мать!» — подумалось ему. Разве что жесты отцовские, включая привычку сидеть, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Отец, не просите даже!

— Аристарх! — Илья Петрович бросил газету на стол. — Ты прекрасно осведомлён, в каком мы положении. Хорошее приданое нас спасёт!

— Но не на Остроумовой же!

— Почему нет? Они подыскивают жениха, а Дунечка сызмальства по тебе сохнет!

— Дунечка! — передразнил Аристарх. «Вот здесь Маша права. Лучше подержанная кобура, чем такая новая!» — мелькнула мысль. — Вы же видели Дунечку, отец! Мало того, что фамилию не оправдывает, так булки и дыни даже пробовать противно!

— Вот именно, видел! — Илья Петрович, кряхтя от боли в суставах, встал из плетёного кресла. — Недавно довелось столкнуться с Остроумовыми в церкви. Признаюсь, я Евдокию не признал! Сам никогда бы не подумал, что булки так поднимутся, а дыньки — поспеют. Эх, будь я хоть чуточку моложе…

— Женились бы сами на ней, папенька! — Аристарх вовремя прикусил язык. Крепкая Дуняша наверняка родит ещё наследников, а делиться землями не хотелось. В том, что могли появиться дети, сомнений не было. Аристарх сам не раз слышал, как Илья Петрович в своих покоях кряхтя заряжал пистолет.

— Хм! — Старший Яблонский наморщил лоб и почесал тёмно-русую с проседью бороду. — Дельные мысли порой подбрасываешь, сын!

Аристарх откинулся на спинку стула и потёр виски. Он чувствовал нутром, что попал из огня в полымя.

«Хотя почему бы и нет? Венец — отдельно, кровать — отдельно! Машеньки и ей подобных на мою жизнь хватит. Главное, вовремя затушить свечи и представить, что вместо зелёных кислых яблочек у Дуни — сочные спелые дыни до тех пор, пока она не даст плоды!» — решил он, но вслух произнёс другое:

— Хорошо, отец! Я поеду на бал к Остроумовым!

Илья Петрович улыбнулся. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.

 

***

Евдокия посмотрелась в зеркало и, стыдливо прикрыв грудь руками, взяла шаль.

— Нет, Дуняшенька! — вмешалась Пелагея Ивановна.

— Но маменька! Портной ткань пожалел! — Евдокия попыталась поднять корсаж.

— Доченька, так сейчас модно! — мать всплеснула руками. — Чтобы все гости могли оценить спелость дынь! Поверь, так мы скорее найдём тебе жениха!

Жёлтое платье подчёркивало бледность кожи Евдокии, а высокая причёска позволяла разглядеть тонкую шею и красивой формы уши, для дочери Пелагея Ивановна не пожалела золотые серьги с прекрасным жемчугом. Такое же ожерелье украшало шею Дуни.

— Жениха?! Да что я с ним делать-то буду? — возразила Евдокия. — Не хочу я постоянно отчитываться, почему мне именно в тот момент захотелось прокатиться на лошади! Не хочу, чтобы он отвлекал во время вышивания!

Она отобрала у матери шаль и набросила на плечи.

— Эх, Дунечка! — Пелагея Ивановна улыбнулась. — Это не самое страшное! — она подошла совсем близко и шепнула: — Когда познаешь сладость мужского леденца, то с остальным смиришься!

— Какого ещё леденца? — опешила Дуня. Не сразу она поняла, о чём речь. — Фи, маменька!

Пелагея Ивановна дала знак молчать. Остроумовы дождались, когда служанка покинет покои.

— Болтай поменьше! Ещё не хватало, чтобы простолюдинки распускали мерзкие слухи, что старшая дочь Остроумовых леденцы от мужчин в уста не гнушается брать. А если кто-то припомнит Яблонского, то и вовсе беды не оберёшься!

От упоминания фамилии Аристарха Дуня расплылась в улыбке. Пелагея Ивановна покачала головой. Дочь выросла, дыни — тоже, а фамилию оправдывать до сих пор не научилась. Сколько Остроумовы знали Яблонских, столько он нелестно высказывался о Дуне, намекая на непривлекательность и глупость. Но, как часто водится у молодых девиц, Евдокия влюбилась в подлеца Аристарха до беспамятства и до сих пор не смогла вытравить чувства из сердечка.

— Аристарх! — Дуня размотала шаль и сбросила её на пол. — Хоть сегодня-то он придёт?

Ей отчаянно хотелось взглянуть на возлюбленного хоть одним глазком. Пусть он снова начнёт насмехаться, но главное — услышать бархатный голос и посмотреть в постоянно прищуренные серые глаза.

Дуня не рассчитывала даже на танец.

«Да ну тебя, дурёха!» — разозлилась Пелагея Ивановна. Она не сомневалась, что из Яблонских придёт на бал только Илья Петрович. Аристарх всегда игнорировал приглашения, ссылаясь на болезнь. Одно порадовало — Евдокия сняла проклятую шаль, выставив напоказ спелые дыньки. Более того, она оттянула корсаж вниз, представив взору ложбинку.

Умом и беседой Дуняша завлечь не умела.

Осталась надежда на подаренные природой прелести.

 

***

— Илья Петрович занемог и не смог прийти! — Аристарх Ильич улыбнулся и поцеловал руку Пелагеи Ивановны. — Он искренне просит прощения!

Та натянуто улыбнулась, но разозлилась на прихоть судьбы, пославшей нежеланного человека её драгоценной Дунечке, тем не менее, вежливо пригласила Яблонского, дабы не портить чудесный бал.

Аристарх был счастлив, не увидев вездесущую Дуню рядом с матерью. Он не сомневался, что влюблённая с отроческого возраста девица будет заглядывать в рот и блаженно улыбаться, слушая язвительную речь в свой адрес.

Аристарх окинул взглядом большой зал, навскидку предполагая, сколько гостей пришло к Остроумовым. Яблонские не могли в последнее время позволить себе такие пышные празднества.

Больше всего Аристарха Ильича поразило обилие разноцветных платьев, сшитых по последней моде, открывавших взору женские прелести.  
— Аристарх Ильич! Как же я рада вас видеть!

Яблонский опустил голову. Женщину, обратившуюся к нему, он узнал сразу. Маленькая Лариса Корнеева, вдова полковника, улыбнулась. Не было сомнений, что молодая женщина явилась на бал для того, чтобы найти нового жениха.

— Добрый вечер, Ларисонька! — Аристарх улыбнулся и поцеловал руку вдовы. Та зарделась. — Как вы думаете, сколько человек пришло сегодня на бал?!

Для знавшего Аристарха Яблонского человека хитрый прищур глаз был бы нехорошим признаком, но наивная, пусть и познавшая не одного мужчину Лариса не заметила ехидство в речи.

У Аристарха была причина злиться. Он помнил закрытое вдовье платье Корнеевой. Чёрная ткань туго обтягивала налитые дыньки. Но траур закончился, и Лариса решила нарядиться по последней моде. Вот только она не угадала с фасоном. Открытое декольте не позволяло ничего напихать в корсет. Стало понятно, что вместо дынь у вдовы — незрелые яблочки.

«Обманщица!» — разозлился Аристарх Ильич, но вслух спросил:

— Затрудняетесь сосчитать?

— Э-э-э!.. — Лариса замялась. — Человек триста!

— Извольте взять в уста у пианиста!

Грохнула крышка фортепиано. Пианист ошарашенно уставился на нахального Яблонского, после перевёл взгляд на хорошенькую вдову, дивясь, за что можно обидеть такую женщину. На величину дынь он никогда не обращал внимания, а вот большие печальные глаза Ларисы запали в душу.

У вдовы была маленькая, но тяжёлая рука. Щека Аристарха запылала.

— Мерзавец! Если бы был жив мой муж, то он вызвал бы вас на дуэль!

Полковник Корнеев давно умер. До Аристарха доходили слухи, что отнюдь не в бою честном, а на торговке дынь, булок и кобуры для пистолета. Разумеется, репутацию полковника старались оставить светлой, но на чужой роток не накинуть платок.

Аристарх полковника Корнеева понимал. Он не любил яблоки, особенно незрелые. Дыни куда вкуснее.

Музыканты продолжали играть без пианиста. Тот сделал вид, что настраивает инструмент, одновременно утешая Ларису Корнееву. Аристарх усмехнулся, осознав, что его слова — пророческие. Ларисе наверняка доведётся вкусить леденец пианиста.

Одно угнетало Аристарха Яблонского — нынешняя мода. Открытые декольте платьев без труда позволяли узреть все сорта дынь, однако среди них попадались как совсем незрелые, так и переспевшие, сморщенные. Закрытые одеяния позволяли когда-то дать волю мечтам. Аристарх представлял себе, что именно увидит, когда справится со шнуровкой корсажа. Пусть частенько подарок оказывался не тем, чего он вожделел, но после попыток справиться с упаковкой пистолет готов был вот-вот выстрелить. Приходилось просто задирать подол платья и, поглаживая булочки, прятать оружие в кобуру.

Возобновился звук фортепиано.

«Юный скорострел!» — мысленно упрекнул Аристарх пианиста. Увидев недовольную слегка растрёпанную Ларису Корнееву, он убедился в собственной правоте.  
— Белый танец! Дамы приглашают кавалеров!

Аристарх не успел опомниться, как кто-то протянул маленькую ручку, затянутую в белую перчатку. Отказать даме он не посмел и повёл в танце.

Аристарх Яблонский не смог бы отказать той, чьи дыни притягивали взгляд и выпирали из корсажа жёлтого платья.

— Ой!

— Простите! — Яблонский покраснел, устыдившись, что смотрит не под ноги, а прямо на чудесные сочные дыни. Выпитое вино ударило в голову, хотя прежде Аристарх от такого количества не пьянел. Он притянул к себе барышню, чтобы хоть на мгновение почувствовать блаженство от соприкосновения тел. «Нет, я всё же пьян!» — решил он, не веря глазам, а вслух решился спросить: — Евдокия?

Дуня улыбнулась.

— Как?! Вы не сразу меня признали? — она хихикнула, Аристарх нервно сглотнул от дивного зрелища.

— Н-нет! — признался он. — Не думал, что портные сумеют создать подобное совершенство. На вид как настоящие!

Аристарх совсем не изменился за все годы.

— Наглец! — от неожиданно сильного толчка Аристарх едва не упал. Он проводил взглядом ту, чьи дыни в последние минуты хотел попробовать на вкус. Он сглотнул слюну, представив себе, как стягивает платье с плеч и облизывает сочные фрукты, каждый по очереди. — Уж кто бы говорил! Поговаривают, будто ствол вашего пистолета мало того, что короткий, так и стреляет скоро, а заряжать вы не поспеваете!

Аристарх опешил. Никогда бы он не подумал, что однажды Евдокия Остроумова сумеет оправдать фамилию. Он проводил взглядом яркое жёлтое платье.

«Кто же научил?» — задумался Аристарх. Догадка пришла на ум сразу. Конечно, Лариса Корнеева. Больше некому.

 

В саду оказалось куда прохладнее. Мысли Аристарха пришли в порядок. Появилось желание уйти домой, упасть в кровать и просто крепко уснуть без сновидений, прогнав Машу. Не до неё теперь.

— Попадись мне только на глаза, Дуня Остроумова! Уж показал бы я оружие!

— Правда?!

Аристарх вздрогнул. Он не ожидал встретить Евдокию здесь, в саду.

— Если вы, Дунечка, согласны. Лариса на меня сердится, поэтому говорит что ни попадя! На самом деле она моё оружие никогда в руках не держала!

— Х-хорошо! — Евдокия с надеждой уставилась большими голубыми глазами на любимого, несмотря ни на что, мужчину. — Мне всегда было интересно, какой у вас пистолет!

Аристарх Яблонский никогда в этом не сомневался. Дуня не пыталась скрыть влечение.

«Тем лучше, если кто-то успел сунуть в её кобуру пистолет. Не будет обязательств женитьбы на Остроумовой!» — решил Аристарх, но вслух произнёс:

— Есть идея, Дунечка! — он поднял палец вверх. Взгляд опустился к вожделенному декольте. — Я показываю вам пистолет, а вы позволите отведать дынечки!

— Л-ладно! Я распоряжусь, чтобы принесли!

«Нет. Кобура ещё не знавала оружия!» — догадался Яблонский, решив не пояснять, о каких дынях шла речь, но с пистолетом не тянул.

Он ожидал подобной реакции от Евдокии. Она густо покраснела, но была не в силах отвести взгляд от оружия.

— Я… — Дуня нервно сглотнула. — Я думала, вы другой пистолет покажете!

Аристарх забрал инкрустированный серебром пистолет прекрасной работы.

— Какой же, Дунечка? Это моё единственное оружие! — Яблонский усмехнулся. Он предвкушал скорую сладость дынь. Евдокия покраснела. Не пристало незамужней девице говорить подобные вещи. — А, вы, наверное, желали леденец сахарный узреть? Есть у меня один. Более того, Дунечка, я разрешу лизнуть, коль пожелаете!

Аристарх не стал дожидаться согласия багровой Евдокии, не оправдавшей фамилию. Та перевела взгляд с лица на то, что находилось пониже пояса.

— Ой!

— Это, милая, мой единственный леденец. Не надо пугаться!

— Я н-не б-боюсь! — Дуня с трудом перевела взгляд на лицо Аристарха. — П-просто впервые вижу, чтобы леденцы росли!

— У меня особенный леденец! Потрогайте! — Аристарх взял Евдокию за руку и стянул перчатку. После вложил леденец, наслаждаясь мягкостью от прикосновения тёплой ладошки, не загрубевшей от тяжёлой работы. — Теперь выполняйте своё обещание!

Тёплое дыхание обдало ухо Евдокии. Аристарх поцеловал мочку. Жемчужная серьга не позволила прикусить её и царапнула губу. Тогда он притянул Дуню и поцеловал в губы. Та неумело ответила, радуясь, что тот, о ком грезила в последние годы, с ней, пусть даже в таком постыдном положении.

Свободной рукой Аристарх дёрнул шнуровку корсажа и просунул руку в ставший свободным вырез. На ощупь дыня оказалась такой, как ему нравились — упругой и сочной, наверняка и сладкой. Аристарх оторвался от губ Дуняши и поцеловал в шею, спускаясь ниже.

Разочарования не было. На вкус дыня оказалась такой, какой он себе представлял. Аристарх теребил сосок, обводил языком, посасывал. И, похоже, самой Дуне это нравилось. Она шумно вздыхала, поглаживая русые волосы Яблонского.

Аристарх вот-вот вложит пистолет в кобуру, новую, до этого не знавшую оружия. Он приподнял подол платья, и, прокляв ворох юбок, что любили все женщины, нащупал ногу, затянутую в чулок. Его рука скользнула вверх, почти к самому сокровенному, когда вдруг…

— Стойте! — Евдокия его резко оттолкнула. — Мы условились на дыню и оружие, но не на булки. А если желаете узнать, подойдёт ли кобура к вашему пистолету, то спросите у отца! Он наверняка позволит, но только после венчания!

Дуня, поправив платье и затянув корсаж, развернулась и ушла. Жёлтая ткань мелькнула в темноте и исчезла.

— Ну, Дуня Остроумова! — Аристарх поглаживал оружие. Как назло, то, чем он хвастался, сыграло недобрую службу. Пистолет отказывался разряжаться, несмотря усилия верной руки. Не скоро произошёл долгожданный выстрел.

Аристарх опёрся о дерево и перевёл дыхание. Он был зол. Всё-таки Дуня Остроумова оправдала фамилию, отыгралась за старые обиды, не дав того, чего он вожделел.  
Яблонский понуро побрёл прочь, нашёл повозку и уехал, надеясь по приезду застать безотказную Машу и её всегда свежие булки.

— Ну их, дыни эти! Булки всегда вкуснее! — сделал вывод Аристарх, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон.

Снились ему спелые сочные дыни.


End file.
